The Ghost Gate
by Phantom writyr
Summary: rated for future chappies mainly volince better summary in story stargate and the ghost zone crossover and danny and his friends are sent to the sgc
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic please reveiw.

What happens when the star gate and the Fenton portal are open at the Same time I'll tell you disaster a crossover of Danny phantom and star gate sg1 timeline: per PP and 7 season

disclaimer: I'm 13 do I look like I own these shows(ones almost older than me the was on when I was 6!)

Danny sighed "Jazz why are you so obseeied with seeing the ghost zone I mean come on! Almost every ghost wants to kill me!"

"Danny you've been a half ghost for almost 2 years and you haven't taken me in there more than then a few times and I didn't get to explore." jazz pouted

"Yeah Danny don't you think this is a good time to work on you map I mean frost bite isn't going to keep the infe map at least not after last time" Sam add as she tucker got in to the specter speeder

Danny scowled "fine lets go then" he open the portal but instead of its normal eerie green it flicker and settled a shocking blue

"Uh that's not normal." tucker broke the silence

"No its not maybe it's an upgrade or something. Jazz is you sure you still want to go?" Danny asked he floated a few feet above the ground "why not it's the week are parents aren't together and like you said maybe it's a upgrade." she said out loud "or something" she mumbled under her breath

"Ok but I warned you" he said as he lead the way there the portal

"see everything's...not right!" jazz yelled as the came out in a military like base there were about 2 dozen soldiers with their weapons aimed at them they all gulped

"Well carter are you ready to go?" jack asked as Sam was adjusting the settings on the star gate

"Almost sir" she replied from the computer screen

"You know jack you can have some patience" Daniel said as he cleaned his glasses

"Indeed" Teal'c add they were all in field gear waiting for major carter to finish her gate analyses

"Ok sir dialing it now" she said as she stood up

The wormhole whooshed to life but started to flicker it stop an eerie green

"Uh carter I thought the star gate is blue" con. O'Neil asked

"It is sir I don't know why it's like this hang on I'm going to run a gate analysis

As soon as she started a weird teen that was floating come thou followed by a space ship like thing "close then iris carter!" jack yelled as he rushed out to the gate the iris closed making the scared teens jump at the sound jack made it to the gate room

"Um hi..." Danny said as O'Neil walked in

"Mind telling me how you got here?" jacks asked a little rough

"I would if I know where I was or how I got here." he replied

Jack looked him up and down Danny saw this and floated down

"You're on the planet earth this is the SGC mind telling me how you got here?"

"Um...well where from amity park IL I don't know what this SGC is"

Jack gave him a long stare "take them in to a cell he told the guards

The three teens in the SS got out with their hands in the air

"please don't kill me I'm on 15" tucker said on the verge of tears this got him a jab in the ribs from Sam "shut up!" she replied harshly Danny was standing protectely in front of the others

'Danny don't make it worst just let them take us were still on earth I mean this clearly isn't the ghost zone we got rights" he gave jazz a unbelievable stare he sighed and stepped out of the way holding out his hands jack watched this with curiosity the one the call Danny was clearly the overly protected leader but the girl who told it was ok seemed to hold power over him probable his older sister he thought he walked back to where the others where they were shocked at what just happen well not Sam seeing she was too busy working on the gate

"That...was weird" Daniel tried

"Indeed they don't look like they came from another planet" Teal'c add

"yeah I know did you see the kid with the glowing hair, eyes, and skin?' jack asked

"How could we not he was floating!" Sam add looking up from the keys "the gates close but I don't know what happen sir"

"Yeah well I have a feeling neither do the kids I mean the look like there only teens" jack replied

"Well the dark skinned boy said he was only fifteen" Daniel add

"Yeah well I think it's time to talk to them" jack said as he heading towards their cell

So what did you think don't worry it's not over but before I post the next chappie I want at least 10 reviews so I can improve


	2. Chapter 2

Ok only 3 reviews so far but I don't care here's the next chapter and the spelling mistakes are not my fault stupid word check! This is my first on so it's not going to be the BEST fanfic but I'll do my very best promise! :D

"Hey! You can't separate us!" Danny yelled as he was shoved down a hall the soldiers didn't care they just put them in four different rooms they were all the same a 16 by 16 grey room the walls were bare and they all had a metal table with two chairs each.

"Let me out!" Danny screamed as he pounded on the door.

The door swung open Teal'c had a zat gun "sit" Danny glared but still sat he didn't want to feel what the thing to do.

Jack and Teal'c walked in jack sat on the other chair Teal'c stood by the door his gun aimed at Danny.

"So your names Danny is it?" jack asked all he got was a death glare.

"Ok then Danny is you going to tell me what's going on?"

Nothing.

"Well then if you won't talk I guess I will" nothing again " well there was this on time when this alien decided to clone me so he..."

"Been there done that!" Danny snapped

Jack blinked "you've been cloned?"

"Yeah by some crazed up fruit loop that finally got a cat! Where are my friends?"

"There safe so are you ready to answer my questions"

"Not tell I see my friends!" Danny yelled he was losing his already thin patince

"You're the over protective type aren't you?"

"I'm not over protective!"

"Could have fooled me." Jack said sarcastically he liked this kid he cared more about his friends then his safety.

"So tell me about this crazed up fruit loop"

Danny snorted and crossed his arms over his chest "who vlad? He has a thing for my mom he's single finally got a cat wants me as a son I won't be so he kidnapped me and my sister put us in a human/ghost shield and made us fight gladier style he also tried to clone me all but of them turned out to be mindless globs well not Danielle she's a 12 year old girl looks like me (well she is my clone) she gave up helping vlad and help me escape when he took my prisoner to get more of my DNA"

That was more than he expected looks like he hit a weak spot "so how does he know you?"

"old family friend well not really wants to kill my dad and marry my mom and take me and jazz as his kids "he said out loud "crazed up fruit loop" he mumbled under his breath

Jack nodded "why does he want to kill you dad?"

Danny was about to replay when he relies what jack was doing "dang I AM clueless!" jack couldn't help but chuckle at this

"Where. Are. My. Friend!" Danny yelled as he leaned forward

"There safe I told you there just getting questioned like you and if you answer a few more questions I'll let you see them" he said unfazed by his outburst

Danny mumbled something that to jack sounded like a not so 15 year old word

"Where you from?"

Danny glared some more "Illinois"

"city"

"Amity park can I see my friends now?" his voice was starting to get pleading

"One more question how where you floating when you first got here?"

"If I tell you are you going to dissect me?" he asked his neon green eyes shined with worry

"Why would we dissect you? You're not a goul'd are you?"

"A what! Is that some kind of ghost cus I can take care of it?" his face showed clear cufison jack noticed that

"No it's not a ghost but are you?"

Danny sighed he knew this was coming "yes I'm a ghost I was killed about a year ago"

Jack blinked ether this kid real was a good liar, he believed his lie, or was telling the truth

"yah um amity is the most haunted city in the U.S.A ever read about all the ghost attest well I'm the one who stops it I'm the town hero." he said "so! Can I see my friends now hm?"

"Sure come on Mr. Ghost" he said mockingly as he stood up

"Hay I never said it was believable but aren't you the one who said an 'alien cloned me' besides its Danny. Danny phantom." he said as he went to follow

They went down a hall to the first door jack opened in jazz was sitting in a chair looking pissed

"Jazz!" Danny ran in and hugged her "these people are almost as crazy as vlad!" he whispered in her ear he stood up and looked at O'Neil "where's everybody else?"

"I'll go get them." he said as he left Teal'c stood in front of the door

"I know what you are spirit" his voice had so much venom on the last word you could practice see it.

Jack returned with Sam and tucker "guys you're ok!" Danny said as he embraced them both

Ok so I read over this like 5 times so hopefully I'll catch the mistakes this one is a little longer then the last chapter I think please review the next chappie there going to meet dr. Frasier so you're in for a treat I'll probably post tomorrow have a good day thanks for reading review pm me if you got any ideas for other stories AFTER this one!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so the last chapter was to show how much O'Neil and Danny are alike plus I got to dis on vlad (I can NEVER pass that up; p) this chappie there going to the infirmary so it's going to be fun

"Sam tucker! You're alright" Danny said as he pulled them in to a hug. "They didn't do anything did they?" he ask so only they hear they shook they heads

"Are you alright Danny?" Sam asked him when he let go of them

"Yeah I'm fine." he replied as he glared at jack

O'Neil smiled "ok you four time to go to the doc's make sure you're not caring deadly disease or anything."

"d-d-d-d doctors?" tucker asked in a weak whisper

"Ok come on tuck you'll be fine there's no needles...oh wait yeah there is!" Sam couldn't help herself the look on tuckers face was priceless that earned her a mock glare from Danny and a sigh from jazz

Jack looked at Daniel who just walked in "so how'd it go?"

"Oh um Sam just finish there was a power surge of some strange engery but its working now." Daniel replied as he looked at the other Danny who was floating he found it bugged jack

"Well come on time for test" jack said as he lead the way to the infirmary the others follow Teal'c took the back zat gun still aimed at Danny

"Gees what's his problem" jazz asked Danny as she glanced at the zat gun "he doesn't seem to fond that I'm a ghost that O'Neil guy doesn't believe but him" he motioned towards Teal'c knows and I'm guessing he had a bad run in with ghost." jazz nodded but it still didn't help he was threating her half dead brother but her brother nonetheless

They rounded a corner and went through a door in the room there was a lot of medical equipment "sit sprit." Teal'c motioned to a bed by a short women with a white doctors coat on

"I have a name you know and it's not 'spirit' it's Danny" Danny said as he sat down on the bed the others followed suit on the other beds

"Can you roll up your sleeves please?" dr. Frasier asked as she ready a needle

"Yeah but I'll tell you one thing you won't believe your eyes" Danny said as he pulled off his glove and rolled up his sleeve his pale skin a had a white ghostly glow Janet stuck the needle in Danny winced jazz notice

"You can get beaten to a pulp and not even care but a little needle makes you wince?" she laughed Danny blushed this only made jazz laugh more

"Um sir you may want to see this" dr. frasier said as she held up the vile that had green glowing goo in it

"Told you so" Danny replied as he rolled down his sleeve jack walked over to her

"What is that stuff?" he asked in disbelief

"Sir it's his blood" she replied weakly

Jack glared at Danny "what is this?"

"hm oh it's my blo… no ectoplasm sorry forgot I'm a ghost" he smiled at their looks of disbelief on O'Neil's face he couldn't hold back a laugh Teal'c wasn't happy with this and charged his zat Danny didn't see

"Spirit you have no right to laugh!" yelled as he shot Danny

"Whoa what was that that felt awesome!" Danny said "man I've been shoot with some weird things before believe me but none did that that felt good it was tingle yet it kinda tickled

I know I know short by like a whole page yeah I know but I'm busy so I'll probably post two chapters today to make it up but I really want to give Teal'c a reason to shot Danny and I thought that would be good 'cause Teal'c doesn't like spirits and I'll explain why later bye thanks for reading


	4. the enemy of my enemy

ok I'm so sorry this is late my parents have been fighting and I've had trouble writing this sometimes i get writers overload i think it's 'cause my over acted imitation so anyway this chappie is titled 'cause of what's going to happen in it I'll give you three guess :the name is enemy of my enemy

"TEAL'C OUT NOW!" jack shouted as he shoved Teal'c out of room

"Whoa i can't feel my fingers!" Danny said as he looked at his he shook his head to try and clear his vision "ahh!" he screamed as he throu his hands over his face jazz Sam tucker looked at him

"Danny are you alright?" jazz ask Danny looked at her he had drool coming out the side of his mouth "wha ta la ba o u" Danny tried to say he looked at jazz

"Ah! Talking mold ahh!" he cried as he flew in to the air and went intangible through the celling

"I...I...I'm not talking mold!" jazz cried jumping up

"Time out!" a familiar voice said they all froze clockwork appeared

"Clockwork what are you doing here?" Sam ask as he let sg1, Sam, tucker, and jazz in to the pocket of time

"Danny is in trouble." he simple stated Teal'c and O'Neil walked in

"You!" Teal'c hissed

"Enrage you stared this you fix it or ill personally escort you to the council."

A ghost flew out of Teal'c it looked like Johnny's shadow but was white it had blood red slits for eyes "clockwork so nice to see you again. Messing with timeline of Daniel Fenton again my you do favor him don't you?" he hissed

"I take care of my ward!"

"Wait ward since when is he your ward?" tucker asked

"The ghost council sent me as his mentor since I've helped him so much." he replied smoothly changing from a man to a child

"Wait a minute know him?" jack ask just now finding his voice

"Yes jack i know them sam is coming and Daniel to answer your question ghost do have a commiuty." he said as he gave Daniel a sidelong look he just stood there like a fish out of water mouth gaping

"Clockwork i know you love to do that showing off that you're the master of time..." enrage started but was cut off

"and just because of what happen does not give you the right to take your anger out on my ward why not on Bertrand why not help young Danny he fights them to you know?" clockwork offer just them carter walked in she stopped when she saw to floating things talking

"Because you let it happens to me! You could of helped me but you didn't! You chose to let this timeline fall out you helped phantom but you won't help me... your own family?" his voice faltering at the end

"What the hell is going on here!" carter screamed

"Oh you know the ulsay ghostly fights strange things all at the SGC." O'Neil said sacarstliy but with a smile

"Ah if i may what the heck is going on?" Daniel said enrage growled

clockwork sighed "that is a long story best to be told with Daniel or Danny should i say." he smiled as he said the last part a portal open and Danny flew out screaming he landed on the ground with a thud "oh my head what the hell happen?"

"Danny watch your mouth!" jazz said as she walked over to him his ghost sense went off he gasped and looked up "oh guess that explains well some of it but not who you are." he said as he floated up to the ghost pointing at enrage

"Ah the ghost child glad you could make it i am enrage clockwork's step brother

"Bro…brother?" he squeaked

Enrage laughed "yes I'll tell you I never thought that I would surprise the ghost childlike that"

"Wait you said something about Bertrand right? What he do besides look horrible?" Sam asked

"Ah berty that pig stole my beutful spectra from me the day of our wedding." He said sadly

"You were going to marry spectra?" Danny asked

Teal'c got up off the ground just now waking up Danny saw "whoa don't shoot me ok I'm trying to help!"

"Danny oh enrage was overshadowing Teal'c he didn't do anything to you." Jazz said trying hard not to laugh "oh" was she got the three busted out laughing "you know I am the one with ghost powers and I do know where you live!" he said they stopped but still snickered

"Clockwork why did you stop time?" Danny asked

"because you are not well when time starts again you so to say will be on a supercharge ghostly sugar high because of enrage and you end up setting the blowing up all of Cheyenne mountain." Clockwork answered matter 'o factly Danny blushed "I can cause THAT much trouble on a sugar rush?"

Clockwork chuckled "I'm afraid so."

'So wait how does a zat gun put him on a sugar high?" carter asked

Clockwork smiled "ghost run on pure exlectrased so we have copper in are ectoplasm the zat super charged it and give Danny's special problem his body turns it to a form of ghostly sugar." He replied

She nodded

"What?" jack asked?

"It's like the zat gun shot pure sugar in to him." Clockwork said

"Ooh why only him?"

"Because he's not a true ghost." Enrage said smiling wickly

"don't!" clockwork tried but he did anyway he grasped Danny by the neck he screamed his neck burned the pain started to seep in to all of his body he felt the warmth of his human self-seep in the white rings formed on his waist traveling up and down as he slide in to unconscious he fell to the ground as Danny Fenton enrage disappeared and all of sg1 gasped clockwork nodded his head slightly he knew this was going to happen yet he couldn't stop it


	5. Chapter 5

Ok some of you may be wondering about CW well i was bored spur of the moment thing enrage i had plan i guess the plot bunnies wanted to play with me :)

Clockwork sighed "he's fine he'll just wake up with a bad headache and a burn."

"wha...wha...what the hell was that?" jack screamed

The three teens where deadly pale "clockwork why?" was all jazz mange

"It's hard to explain enrage is a hole in time i can't stop him he does what he wants." he stated simple complete blowing off O'Neil

"That's amazing! What is he like some kinda ghost hybrid?" Daniel asked

Danny groaned "my ache head." clockwork smiled "looks like that sugar rush was good for something."

"Time in!" clockwork hit a bottom on his staff Janet saw clockwork then sg1 then Danny

"What the Fu-" she was cut off by carter "Janet!"

Danny opens his eyes he saw the floor and rolled on his side and moaned

"What happen?" he said that's when he heard his voice with a lack of an echo he looked down he had on his regular clothes "oh crap!" he jumped up stumbling clockwork graved his arm

"Does ANY ONE want to tell me what the hell is going on?" O'Neil tried again

"Yes jack I'll tell you enrage over shadow Teal'c attached Danny who is a half-ghost and the flew off." clockwork stated knowing full and well this would only pissed jack off

Ok so I know this is a REALLY REALLY short chapter I just am hungry want to watch psych (no I don't own that either) and I have a small case of writers block I've just have a lot on my mind hopefully next chapter gets here some and is longer and better hay at least I posted something ;)


	6. authors note

Authors note

ok I'm so sorry but i got an idea for a story I've got trouble writing this one 'cause of it i can't get it off my mind so i going to be working on both not just this one so i going to be slower in posting so please reveiw and I'll try my hardest :)


End file.
